Increasingly, video entertainment, such as movies and television shows, is delivered to users on demand over digital networks. In addition, the distribution of content has expanded to include user devices, such as smartphones. These user devices have the ability to interface with content delivery systems and to output video and other content to users and various output devices. However, because of the need for mobility, the output capabilities of user devices are necessarily limited. Therefore, it is desirable to direct content streams associated with a user device to televisions or home theater systems.
In many hospitality settings, there is a desire to provide entertainment services to guests using applications and devices that are familiar to guests. However, making such entertainment services, such as Netflix®, available to guests while maintaining security and implementing device isolation has proved to be difficult. Moreover, there is often a desire to utilize components familiar to guests and further to implement such components in a commercial off-the-shelf configuration, where existing components are utilized in various hospitality settings and configurations. However, as access and control of media content displayed in hospitality settings becomes more of a combination of user-provided devices and content and hospitality operator-provided devices and content, there becomes a need to provide configurations where such devices operate together in a cohesive manner.